Ash Ketchum Meets Card Captor Sakura?!
by Pika-Chan1
Summary: What happens when Pokemon meets the Card Captors? (Collaboration between me and Dellchat)
1. Default Chapter

A Pokemon/Card Captor Sakura Crossover featuring Dellchat  
  
Chapter 1- A Vortex Appears In Pallet Town  
  
By: Pika-Chan  
  
It was a very strange day at Pallet Town. The sky was very dark and there was mist everywhere. Within the Pokemon Center were our heroes.  
  
"What?!" screamed Misty.  
  
"I said Staryu is sick!" replied Nurse Joy.  
  
"Oh no.....not my poor Staryu..." said Misty.  
  
"I'm sure it'll do just fine," said Ash,"if we give it medicine and some rest."  
  
Misty seemed to become very angry at that.  
  
"YOU KEEP YOUR ADVICE TO YOURSELF YOU LITTLE SON OF A !@#$%" screamed Misty.  
  
"Sorry...." said Ash as he hid behind Brock.  
  
Brock walked slowly to Misty and said,"Misty, I really think what Ash is saying is right."  
  
"I guess so. It's just that.....my...poor...Staryu...." Misty replied as she choked up.  
  
"It'll be alright" replied Brock as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU LITTLE PIECE OF !@#$" snapped Misty.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH" Brock shouted as he ran out of the room.  
  
"Today is not a good day," whispered Misty.  
  
Ash and Brock are in the waiting room  
  
"Coffee.......mmmmmm," says Ash as he is drinking coffee.  
  
"Pika?" says you-know-who.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know Misty is having a panic attack," says Ash.  
  
"You know, we've been in this building for the longest time. Let's go for a walk," suggested Brock.  
  
"Sure, no prob," replied Ash.  
  
Misty appears in the room. Ash and Brock cower in a corner.  
  
"It's ok. I took two pills of Prozac and I'm feeling fine. I'll join you in the walk. At least it'll put my thought off of Staryu for awhile," says Misty.  
  
The heroes walk through the forest in Pallet Town.  
  
"This is calming," says Misty.  
  
"Nothing beats a nature walk," replies Brock.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" asks Ash as he points a finger towards a bright bush.  
  
"Pika, pika, pikachu, chu, pika, pi,pi,pika," says Pikachu  
  
"Get the !@#$ out of here. You serious? That's not the burning bush and I don't think God wants to talk with me," says Ash  
  
"Ash, please. Let's go see what it is," says Misty  
  
The heroes go near the bright bush.  
  
Up above 300 feet above them...  
  
"Fools! We saw the bush first!" says Jesse  
  
"Yeah. Let's get em," says James  
  
"Meowth. We'll grab their Pikachu and the glowing bush. We'll be rich!" says Meowth.  
  
Team Rocket starts descending  
  
"Ash we're being sucked in!" said Misty  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" screams our heroes  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" screams Team Rocket  
  
The vortex has sucked in Ash, Brock, Misty, and Team Rocket. The vortex closes and the bush stops glowing................  
  



	2. Chapter 2- A Vortex Appears In the Local...

Chapter 2- A vortex appears at the local playground  
  
By: Dellchat (Note, I write differently. It's my style)  
  
Sakura is at home staring at the sky....  
  
Sakura: Gee...it seems like yesterday I opened the book.  
  
Kero: Well, it's been a couple months and you are now the mistress of the clow.  
  
Sakura: Yeah. Yet, I feel like there's something more out there.  
  
Kero: Yeah, and there's all those new video games to master.....  
  
Back at Syaoran Li's house....  
  
Li: I feel something weird. Hmm....I must go check it out.  
  
Back at Sakura's house....  
  
Sakura: Oh man. I sense something.  
  
Kero: A clow card?!  
  
Sakura: No Kero, it seems.......stronger.  
  
Kero: What?! Sakura, can you sense where it's coming from?  
  
Sakura: Yeah, but we have to hurry. It seems to be getting.......stronger.  
  
Kero: Well then what are we waiting for?  
  
Sakura runs outside and nearly collides with Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura: Oh hi Tomoyo.   
  
Tomoyo: Sakura! Wow, you seem to be in a hurry. Check out my new camera. It's the one that can make you look all weird and stuff. It'll look awesome the next time you fight.   
  
Sakura: Yeah, about the fighting.....follow me.  
  
Tomoyo: Huh? Where are we going?  
  
Sakura: Just follow me.  
  
Sakura leads Tomoyo and Kero into the playground.  
  
Sakura: I'm sensing a strong feeling from that penguin slide.  
  
Tomoyo: Sensing what?  
  
Sakura: A presence.  
  
A shadow suddenly casts over Sakura.  
  
Sakura: Aaaaahhh!!!  
  
Li: Hmm....scared as usual.  
  
Sakura: Oh.....it's....only...you..  
  
Li: Yeah. Well anyways, do you sense something?  
  
Sakura: You mean, you feel it too?  
  
Li: Yeah.  
  
Tomoyo: Awwww....what a cute couple....  
  
Kero: Yeah....  
  
Sakura: Um whatever. Anyway, it's coming from that penguin....slide? What the?  
  
The penguin slide glows  
  
Li: Um, is it me or can I not move my body?  
  
Sakura: Yeah. We're being sucked into the slide.  
  
Suddenly the vortex appears.  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Li, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero are sucked into the vortex........ 


	3. Chapter 3- Where Are We? (Written by Me)

Chapter 3- Where Are We?  
  
By: Pika-Chan  
  
"Where the !@#$ are we?!" screamed Misty.  
  
"Misty please, your going to blow my eardrum," said Ash.  
  
"We seem to be in an empty room somewhere," said Brock  
  
Our heroes are in a metal room with no windows or lights.  
  
"Ow, Misty will you let go of my leg?" shouted Ash.  
  
"Um Ash, I'm over here," said Misty from the other side of the room.  
  
"If your over there, that must mean....." Ash starts to say  
  
"Prepare for Trouble!"  
  
"AW !@#$ YOU STUPID MOTHER!@#$%" shouted Ash.  
  
"Thank you for the complement," said Jesse, "now hand over the Pikachu!"  
  
"Hey Pikachu, light this place up. Thunderbolt go!" Ash commanded  
  
"Um Ash?" says Brock  
  
"PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Pikachu releases a thunderbolt which electrocutes everyone in the room because the electric bounces off of the metal.  
  
"Ouchie......oh...." Ash and everyone in the room collapse.  
  
While they are knocked out, a door opens............. 


	4. Chapter 4- This is Not Sweet (Written By...

Chapter 4- This is Not Sweet  
  
By: Dellchat  
  
Sakura and Friends find themself in a metal room with no lights or windows....  
  
Sakura: Where are we?  
  
Li: I don't know, it's too dark to see.  
  
Sakura: This is not sweet.  
  
Li: No duh.  
  
Tomoyo: NO! My camera is broken.  
  
Li: How do you know your camera is broken?  
  
Tomoyo: Um, Li, let's just say that a camcorder is supposed to be in one piece, not 4 pieces.  
  
Li: Oh.  
  
Kero: Hey, Sakura, use a card and try to light up this place.  
  
Sakura: Alright. O key of clow...  
  
After 500000000000000000 minutes........  
  
Sakura: Release! Now I've got my wand. Which card?  
  
Li: Anyone is good except for the wood card.  
  
Sakura: Why wood card?  
  
Li: I'm allergic to wood.  
  
Sakura: Um yeah. Well, I guess the thunder card will do.  
  
Kero: Um Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Thunder Card, release and dispel!  
  
Kero: SAKURA NO!  
  
The thunder strikes against the metal and hits all the people in the room  
  
Sakura: Ow.......  
  
Everybody falls on the ground. No one seems to notice the door opening..... 


	5. Chapter 5- Ash Meet Sakura (Written By B...

Chapter 5- "Ash meet Sakura"  
  
By: Pika-Chan and Dellchat (remember which style is which)  
  
Misty, Ash, and Brock wake up and find that they are on seperate beds in a well-lit room.  
  
"Ash where are we?" asked Misty.  
  
"Uh gee, Misty....I really don't know" responded Ash.  
  
"Um guys, we're not alone...." said Brock.  
  
The three look across the room and find 3 other people lying in bed. One of the girls wake up.  
  
"Uh hi..." said Ash to the girl.  
  
Girl: Hi. Um where are we?  
  
"I really don't know," said Ash,"how'd you get here?"  
  
Girl: It's a long story.  
  
The other two also wake up.  
  
Boy: Where are we?  
  
Girl: I don't know. All I know is that we're not the only victims. Look at the other side of the room.  
  
Boy: Oh wow.  
  
The boy stares at Brock, Misty, and Ash  
  
"Hi, do you know what's going on?" asked Brock.  
  
Boy: I'm as clueless as you.  
  
Suddenly the door to the room opens up. A very old man appears.   
  
Old Man: Good to see everyone. My name is Clow Reed.  
  
Girl and Boy: CLOW REED?!  
  
Old Man: Ah, good to see you two again. Oh, I guess I should introduce everyone. Ash meet Sakura. Sakura meet Ash  
  
"So here name is Sakura?" asked Ash  
  
Sakura: Something wrong?  
  
"No, nothing," said Ash  
  
Clow Reed: Well anyways, I would like to introduce another friend. Here he is.  
  
A boy appears through the door.  
  
"WHAT THE !@#$" shouts Ash as he stares at the boy.......................... 


	6. Chapter 6- The Boy And The Reason (Writt...

Chapter 6- "The Boy and the Reason"  
  
By: Pika-Chan and Dellchat (same style as Chapter 5)  
  
"Gary?" asked Ash  
  
"Yes, it is I. I was the one who thought of this idea," replied Gary.  
  
Sakura: Who is this?  
  
Tomoyo (thinking): That Gary is kind of cute....  
  
Li (thinking): That guy better not lay a finger on Sakura......  
  
"My dear, I am Gary. The greates Pokemon trainer ever," boasted Gary.  
  
Sakura: Pokemon? What's that?   
  
Clow Reed: We'll explain it all after some food. Anybody hungry?  
  
"I'm starving," said Ash.  
  
"Me too," said Misty  
  
"Pika!" said the little rodent  
  
Kero: OH YEAH FOOD!  
  
The characters sit at a table and eat some food.  
  
Sakura: So, what is Pokemon?  
  
"They are creatures used as friends, pets, or protection. We usually train them to fight other Pokemon," replied Ash  
  
Sakura: Fighting? Oh, but that's so cruel  
  
Li: Look who's talking.  
  
"So what are these "Clow Card" things? Are they from Hallmark?" asked Misty.  
  
Sakura: Well, they are cards made by Clow Reed which contain tremendous power.  
  
"Interesting, the cards seem to have the name of Pokemon TMs on it," said Brock.  
  
Tomoyo: Well this is all splendid. But why are we here?  
  
"Good question. I'll tell you," replied Gary.  
  
Clow Reed: You are here to determine who is more powerful.  
  
Sakura: More powerful?!  
  
"More powerful?!" asked Ash.  
  
Clow Reed: Yes, we used the vortex to bring you two into one central place.  
  
"If you follow me, I'll lead you to where you can get ready to fight," said Gary.  
  
Sakura: But I don't want to fight.  
  
"Neither do I," Ash chimed in.  
  
Clow Reed: Then you will lose your title of Mistress of the Clow.  
  
"And you'll be known as the Worst Pokemon Trainer Ever," said Gary.  
  
Sakura: Aargh. I hate these trick things.  
  
"You make me angry," said Ash to Gary.  
  
Clow Reed: You have 3 hours before the fight. Get ready.  
  
The characters are sent to get ready for the fight...........  
  



	7. Chapter 7- The "Big Fight" (Written By B...

Chapter 7- "The Big Fight"  
  
Sakura: Remember what I told you.   
  
"And remeber what I told you," said Ash.  
  
The two seperate. 3 hours later, they enter a ring.  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo, you didn't need to dress me up like this.  
  
Tomoyo: Oh but you look so cute.  
  
Tomoyo (thinking): Oh Sakura, you don't know how I feel about you. I....lo...v.  
  
Clow Reed: Alright. Now Ash, you represent the Pokemon. Sakura you represent the Clow Cards. Only one will survive. Now let's fight.  
  
"NOW!" screamed Ash  
  
Sakura: NOW!  
  
Ash throws all his pokeballs at Clow Reed  
  
Squirtle, Chikarita, Charizard, and everybody else pops out.  
  
"Attack the old man," said Ash  
  
"STOP THAT!" screamed Gary.  
  
Sakura: Ice Card, release and dispel!  
  
The ice card freezes Gary.  
  
"Gotcha!" said Ash.  
  
Clow Reed falls to the ground.   
  
"I guess we both win," said Ash to Sakura  
  
Sakura: I guess so.  
  
"HA HA! PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!"  
  
"!@#$ IT'S THOSE MOTHER!@#$#@! WHO JUST DON'T LIVE ME THE !@#$ ALONE!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ash.  
  
Sakura: Wow, temper.  
  
"Um, Ash, it's just a tape recording. Team Rocket never made it through the vortex," said Brock.  
  
"Oh, that's good," said Ash.  
  
Sakura: Look the vortexes are back.  
  
"Well, I guess it's goodbye," said Ash  
  
Sakura: Yeah. Hey, we were a good team.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I'll be seeing you later," said Ash  
  
Sakura: Bye bye!  
  
Ash, Brock, and Misty enter the vortex.  
  
Li: I guess it's time for us to go too.  
  
Sakura: Yeah....let's go.  
  
Sakura, Li, and Tomoyo enter the vortex.  
  
  
  
The End? (No, not if I can help it)  
  
"WHERE ARE WE?!" Shouted Ash  
  
"Um, when did Pallet Town get a penguin slide?" asked Misty  
  
"Oh !@#$" was all Brock could say  
  
Sakura: PALLET TOWN?! WHERE ARE WE?!  
  
Li: Uh Sakura..............we're not in Japan anymore  
  
THE END (Yeah, now it is) 


End file.
